Pyre
by Kayla Chavi
Summary: Death. Blood. Lust. Sex. What's not to like about the current evil? Rei/Jedeite
1. Chapter 1

Pyre  
Chapter 1  
By Kayla Chavi  
Rating: R  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Drama  
  
* * *  
  
I look at him as he sleeps, wondering what power it is that he possess that has me completely under his spell. He doesn't know it, but all he would have to do is say the words and I would be his forever. I tried to fight him for so long.  
  
I still fight him.  
  
I think that I always will.  
  
I'm never able to give up the fight. He says that's why he loves me.  
  
It's funny, he never asks me if I love him. I don't even think I know the answer to that question. I don't think I could answer him if he did ask. I don't want him to. He knows this, how, I don't know, but that's why he doesn't ask.  
  
He just tells me that he loves me.  
  
I don't even know what love is. How can I, considering my experiences in the past.  
  
My experiences with him.  
  
I sighed quietly and he stirs, shifting slightly and turning on his side so that he's facing me. Slowly he opens his light blue eyes and just watches me for a second. His fingers gently trace along the sides of my face and jaw before he leans down and kisses me. His lips lightly brush against mine and his fingers run through my long hair.  
  
After a moment he pulls away from me and looks at me with gentle eyes. I never knew his eyes could be so gentle.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" he asks me quietly, worry very evident in his voice and through his features.  
  
I smiled and shook my head, "No Jedeite, you didn't hurt me."  
  
* * *  
  
1995: Six years previously  
  
I had decided that high school was a pain in the ass and not worth the effort. However, my grandfather didn't agree with me, so I here I was, trying to juggle being a Senshi, a Priestess, and a good student all at the same time.  
  
Life sucked big time.  
  
If it hadn't been for Ami and Serena, I don't think that I would have made it through my freshman year with my sanity in tact. Without them and Darien I would have killed myself.  
  
Darien. Mustn't forget the knight in shining armor.  
  
As it is, I barely survived it, with all of their help.  
  
I was hurrying through the crowded halls of my school, trying to get to class. Absentmindedly I pulled at the short skirt of my uniform and wished it was longer. I kept having this feeling that I was giving the stupid boys of my school way to much of a view up my skirt. My legs were longer than most of the freshman here, so the uniform was abnormally short for me.  
  
I hated feeling so immodest, like I was a street walker.  
  
Finally I made it to my class and to my desk. There on my desk was a plain white envelope. On it, my name was written in red ink with a beautiful script. Curious, I set down my books and sat down in my seat. I ran my fingers over the lettering, for some reason it seemed greatly familiar to me. I was almost sure that I had seen it before.  
  
Slowly I turned it over and saw that it had been sealed with red wax. There was an imprint of a single flame, like it had been a signet ring, used to mark documents of ancient times. I lightly touched the wax and was surprised with I felt it burn my fingers. I dropped it onto my desk, looking at it confused.   
  
Tentatively I reached out and touched it again. This time it didn't burn me so I broke the seal. Inside was a letter written in red ink and in the same beautiful script.  
  
~Rei~ I've been watching you from afar and you have come to intrigue me. Fighting so hard to save the world, I wonder if you believe that you're going to succeed. I find it amazing, the things you can do with that body of yours. I wonder what it would do if it was confronted with another strong body. So I wait and wonder. And watch. ~*~  
  
It was unsigned and for some reason it scared me. Just because I was fourteen did not mean that I wasn't naive to what the letter was implying. It seemed now that I had a stalker.   
  
A stalker who knew about my secret identity, Sailor Mars.   
  
I looked around the room, wondering who could have left me this letter, but none of the boys gave of the vibe that I would associate with the thing that had given this to me.  
  
I was about to fold up the letter when the ink began to run. It was too thick, I suddenly realized, to be ink. I gently touched it and brought it to my nose, smelling it. Then I tasted it and wanted to heave.  
  
Blood.  
  
I dropped the letter on my desk and it erupted into flames. I threw myself out of my desk, knocking over my chair and just watching the letter burn. It didn't scorch the desk, just burning itself until it was ash. The teacher looked up at me and gave me a stern look.  
  
"Miss Hino, would you care to tell us what is the matter?"  
  
I didn't hear her at first, just watching the letter burn. It didn't occur to me until later that I was the only one who had seen it.  
  
"Miss Hino!" she snapped and I looked up at her.  
  
"I'm not feeling well," I said hoarsely and then ran out of the room and into the bathroom. I knew that the whole class was probably gapping after me. I never lost my cool at school, I was always controlled, even when I really was sick. What was happening to me?  
  
I braced myself on the sink and breathed in heavily. The letter had scared me, it had scared me beyond control. I felt a wetness on my cheeks.  
  
I was crying.  
  
I never cried, not even when mother died and father left me with grandfather.  
  
Never.  
  
I sobbed quietly, trying to control myself. With trembling hands I wiped away my tears, my violet eyes were slightly red. My cheeks were flushed and my face blotchy. A while later I was able to calm down and look more in control.  
  
"I'm Rei Hino," I whispered to myself, "A Shinto Priestess and Senshi, protector of the world. I can handle this. I can handle a random letter. I can do this. It's nothing."  
  
Feeling much more calm I went back to class, shoving the incident back in my mind, not wanting to think about it.  
  
Not wanting to deal with it and its implications.  
  
* * *  
  
The next gift I received came three days later in the form of a beautiful rose. It was in my locker, just sitting there. There was no note, just the rose.  
  
With trembling fingers I took it out of my locker, wondering who had gotten the combination and placed the present in there without my knowledge. I wasn't a trusting person and had put a simple spell on my locker to tell me when someone other than me opened it.  
  
You would think, considering my alter ego, that I might think that this was from Tuxedo Mask. I'm not an idiot. Tuxy only has eyes for Sailor Moon, even I'm not stupid enough to try to mess with fate. Besides, this rose was different. It had thorns.  
  
Gently I touched the petals and then smelled it. That's when I paled, I had smelt this scent before and it wasn't a rose. I crushed the petals in my hand and then let go.   
  
My hand was covered in red liquid.  
  
Blood.  
  
It got all over the front of my school uniform and I tried to drop the rose. It just stuck to my hand, continuing to melt all over me until there was nothing left.  
  
I panicked and ran out of my school as fast as I could, ignoring the cries of students and teachers. I pushed past the gates and then ran down the sidewalk, not looking where I was going.  
  
Until I was stopped by a very hard and muscular body.  
  
"Can't you ever watch where you're going Meatball Head?" A slightly irritated voice asked me. I flushed, I had just done something that was normally reserved for Serena only.  
  
I had smacked right into Darien.  
  
Later I realized how cute it was that he had assumed that I was Serena, like he was expecting her to do that and had purposely placed himself there so he could. But at the moment I was too panicked.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered, picking myself up off of the ground, unable to meet the college sophomore's eyes.  
  
"Rei?" I could hear the surprise in his voice and I actually blushed. "Are you alright? Why are you bleeding?"  
  
"I'm fine," I said and pulled away from him. "I'm not bleeding and I'm not hurt."  
  
"Then why were you doing a Serena?" he countered, "You were running like the hounds of hell were after you."  
  
"I'm fine, Darien," I snapped.  
  
"You have blood all over you. That's not fine."  
  
"I--" I sighed and wasn't able to answer him. I didn't want to tell him about the bloody rose. He wouldn't understand.  
  
I thought he would go away, but he just took me by arm and pulled me into the park. He took a few turns and suddenly we were in a maze of rose bushes. He sat me down on a bench and looked at me.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
I sighed quietly, "It's so dumb," I said quietly and looked away, "You'll think that I'm just an immature, stupid high school girl."  
  
"Try me," he said simply and crossed his arms over his chest. "I doubt that I will find anything that you say outrageous or untrue. And I know you well enough by now that you aren't an immature high school girl."  
  
I sighed and looked up at him and then grimaced as I looked down at my hands. "A few days ago I got this letter from some guy," I whispered after about five minutes of silence. "It said some things that. . .that no one else could possible know about me. Things not even my grandfather knows. And it implied that he wanted to get to know me. . .in the biblical sense of the word." I flushed a faint red.  
  
"Do you still have the letter?" Darien asked gently, his voice calming me somewhat.  
  
I shook my head. "When I was done reading it, the ink ran down the paper, only it wasn't ink," I started to get slightly hysterical, "It was blood, I could tell by tasting it," tears were starting to fall down my cheeks. I never cried, remember? Never. "Then it burst into flame and burned to ash."  
  
I looked up to find Darien kneeling in front of me. He gently took my hands in his, silently urging me to go on, not caring that my hands had blood all over them.  
  
"And today?" he prompted when I wasn't continuing.  
  
"I found a rose in my locker," I said quietly, my voice horse with tears I was trying to control. Gods, he must think that I'm such a child. "It was so beautiful, but when I touched it, it began to bleed all over me," I managed a bitter laugh, "Hence, the red on my uniform and hands. Then it just melted all over me. That's when I ran out of my school and bumped into you," I sighed quietly.  
  
"Do you have any idea who it is?" he asked and I shook my head.  
  
"No."  
  
I was surprised, he wasn't commenting on how impossible this all seemed. We were quiet for a long time before he slowly stood up.  
  
"Let me walk you home, Rei."  
  
I nodded and he drew me to my feet. Unfortunately for me, I didn't stay on my feet, I ended up nearly collapsing from exhaustion. I had been so tense at the beginning of the conversation that when I finally relaxed my body couldn't handle it.  
  
Darien caught me.   
  
Of course he caught me, he's the knight in shining armor, remember?  
  
Gently he lifted me into his arms and carried me home. Thankfully, by the time we got there, my grandfather was already asleep and wasn't awake to question the fact that Darien was carrying me, my clothes were covered in blood, and why Darien had to help me get ready for bed.  
  
Later he told me how nervous he was. According to him, he had never seen a girl stripped down to her underwear, let alone a naked one.  
  
And this is college sophomore Darien Chiba, heart throb of Tokyo. You would have thought that he had no qualms about naked girls.  
  
Yeah, he saw me naked. It wouldn't be the only time that he had to do this for me. But every time it wasn't sexual. Our relationship wasn't based on that. It really truly was a friendship.  
  
So he carefully washed the blood off of my body and out of my hair. Don't ask me how it got there, but it did. Then he put me in some of my pajamas and laid me in my bed. And then he left, all without speaking a single word.  
  
That night something happened. For the next two months he was with me whenever I wasn't with friends or had to go somewhere alone. We were together so much that people thought we were dating.  
  
People like Serena, who would swear to you up and down that she hated Darien. (Whatever, I knew it then for the both of them that they liked each other. They just couldn't admit it. Damn they were annoying at times).   
  
Contrary to the popular belief that we were romantic for a time, we really weren't. We were just friends, incredibly close friends, but just friends. He became my brother and I became his sister, the only real family he had. Both of us needed that. He and I would spend hours on the phone just talking. I finally got him to admit one time that he really liked Serena.  
  
I mean really, really liked Serena.  
  
In the sense that he wanted to loose control and kiss her senseless. He probably had other fantasies about her. Thankfully he didn't share them with me.  
  
And in Serena's words, (almost the exact same day too), "He just makes me want to do things that no one my age should know about."  
  
Yeah, they liked each other way back before the whole Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask thing.  
  
But back to me, this is after all my story.  
  
With Darien I felt completely safe, like I was never going to be scared or hurt again. We confided everything to each other (that's how I found out he was Tuxedo Mask. He let it slip first before I told him that I was Sailor Mars).  
  
I thought that I free of the psycho who had sent me the letter and rose. I had two months of calm.  
  
Then it shattered.  
  
I've never been the same since.  



	2. Chapter 2

Pyre  
Chapter 2  
By Kayla Chavi  
Rating: R  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/ky2/todream/index.htm  
  
* * *  
  
I really thought I was safe.  
  
Home free.  
  
I didn't know who my stalker was, but that didn't matter. He was leaving me alone and there were times I couldn't remember him and how much he scared me.  
  
Then I got another letter and rose. This time it was in my own home; in my own room; on my pillow.  
  
~I'll see you tonight.~  
  
I dropped the letter as if it had burned me. I didn't even touch the flower. Apparently, I didn't have to, it bled all over my pillow, creating a rose-shaped stain.  
  
Never before had I felt so violated. Receiving notes and roses at school was one thing; receiving them in my own house was another.  
  
It meant that he had been in my home.  
  
It meant he had been in my bedroom.  
  
I was physically ill at the very thought. I ran to the phone to call Darien. I didn't want to be alone, and I was starting to get hysterical.  
  
Never was I more thankful to hear the sound of his voice as I was then. There would be other times that I would have to call him, other times that I would need him, but this time was the first time that my stalker had been so close. It scared the living shit out of me and I needed Darien. I believed in the Gods at that moment, for he was there when I called.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Darien, its Rei," I said, trying to control the tremor in my voice, but unable to, for he heard it anyways.  
  
"Rei? What's wrong?" he demanded, getting right to the point.  
  
"I got another letter. It was in my bedroom!" My voice ended on a shrill note as I did my best not to scream in his ear. "He's been in my home, Darien! In my Goddamn bedroom!"  
  
"Rei, first you need to calm down," he said logically. "Take a deep breath. Now, is your grandfather home?"  
  
I was clutching the phone so tightly that my knuckles were white and my hand was starting to hurt. I was doing my best to calm down, but at this point I wasn't succeeding.  
  
"N-no," I tried to think of where he was. My thoughts were in a whirlwind, spinning faster and faster to the point that I couldn't grab a hold of anything. I couldn't think. Couldn't moved. Finally I was able to force myself to remember that he was away at the base of Mt. Fuji, teaching a temple seminar. I hung onto that thought, it gave me the control that I was rapidly loosing.  
  
"Do you think whoever put the rose and letter there is still in your home?" he asked. In the background I could hear that he was putting on his jacket and picking up his keys. He was coming. He was coming. He was coming. . .  
  
I hung onto a second coherent thought.  
  
Mentally I searched my home and the temple, but didn't feel any presence other than my own. "No. . .no, he's gone now."  
  
"Okay, here's what I want you to do, lock all your doors and windows. Make sure that no one can get in." He paused, "Rei, exactly what did the letter say?"  
  
"I'll see you tonight," I whispered.  
  
"I'll be there in five minutes." I heard the click of the phone and then the dial tone. Setting my phone back in the cradle, I went and did as he had asked.  
  
It kept me busy while I waited. Those five minutes were some of the longest in my entire life. Never before had I been so happy to hear the screech of motorcycle tires, then I was in that moment. I knew at some point happiness and safety would come again. However, knowing and believing that is two different and very difficult things to separate. It was happiness that I experienced at that sound.  
  
I ran out of the temple to meet him, flinging myself into his arms and crying hysterically. he just held me before pulling away to look down at me. His eyes were gentle and concern was etched all over his face, which was normally impossible to read.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked gently.  
  
"Better now that someone's here," I said sniffling and then hugged him again.  
  
He laughed quietly and hugged me back until we heard someone clearing their throat. We broke away and standing there was a very indignant looking Serena.  
  
"Hey Meatball-Head."  
  
Serena just sighed, giving me this look, like I had betrayed her by hugging Darien, "My name is Serena," she said testily, "If I had realized that you were with this idiot, I wouldn't have bothered you. Ami and I are going to the Crown, we thought that you would like to join us," she raised an eyebrow, "but if you're busy. . ."  
  
"Serena," I sighed, knowing how much she liked Darien and how it bad it looked with him hugging me like that. Then I came up with a wonderfully stupid idea that actually was closer to the truth than it wasn't. "Someone broke into my home, Darien was the first person I thought to call."  
  
No, I hadn't told my best friend about the letters. For some stupid reason I wanted to protect her from the filth of the world. She was saving it on a daily basis, she didn't need to know the monstrosity she was saving. I would never actually come out and tell her, Darien would do that for me, explaining everything that I didn't want to talk about or even think about.  
  
Her expression brightened considerably and became its normal cheerfulness, "Well, I guess I can forgive you then, since he did do something noble," she joked. "I suppose we can invite him to come along with us."  
  
I would have laughed at the shameless invitation, had I not seen the dumb love struck look on Darien's face for the split-second it was there before being replaced by what I like to call the 'Cool College Boy' look.  
  
"Sounds great, Meatball-Head."  
  
"Serena," she automatically corrected.  
  
I just laughed, my predicament forgotten.  
  
* * *  
  
Darien was either a great tension breaker or tension maker, depending on who you are. I argue for the former, Serena for the latter, (although she won't argue very long if she's confronted on it).  
  
During the rest of the afternoon he managed to make me forget about my stalker, and he managed to make Serena mad at several times. During one such sparing, Ami and I just exchanged a look with Andrew, Darien's best friend and shrugged. He winked, knowing just like I did, that the two were probably hopelessly, desperately, in love.  
  
The argument was about to get violent when all three of our communicators beeped at the same time. That halted the argument, made Serena pout slightly and then sigh as we all stood up.   
  
Darien just blinked, "Where are you going?" he asked as we gathered up our school supplies. He locked eyes with me, forcing me to answer. He wanted to know, what in the hell I thought I was doing by going off in a group of weak girly girls.  
  
Ami led us out, followed by Serena, who was muttering about Luna's timing. I just stopped at the door and flashed Darien my best 'I'm really okay and happy' look.   
  
"We're going to save the world."  
  
One might say that Destiny stepped in at this moment and took control over the rest of my life. Then again, you probably wouldn't if you knew me, for I violently don't believe in Destiny or Fate but. . .  
  
Sometimes things happen that you can't control and you feel as if you stop living your life the way you want to and begin watching it as you are forced into it.  
  
For me, that moment came when I walked out of the Crown and into battle.  
  
* * *  
  
I'm sure Darien thought that was the biggest joke on the face of the planet. Three teenage girls saving the world from the Negaverse.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
That, however, was not what I was thinking when I was slammed into the wall by the youma. My skull hit the brick hard and I winced, as I felt the blood beginning to trickle through my hair and down my neck.   
  
I was thinking that I was going to get rid of all the evil creeps on the face of the planet. The rose and letters came into my mind and I beat the shit out of the youma before shooting fire at it.  
  
"Sailor Moon now!" I shouted.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" she cried and the youma was then dust.  
  
I sighed and sank to the ground, my legs giving out from underneath me. Mercury and Moon came up to me and knelt down, I had taken more of the attacks than they had. Tuxedo Mask had of course disappeared into the shadows, just like he always did.  
  
Frankly, that annoyed me. I knew that he wasn't evil, but he still should have the curtsey to stick around and make sure we were okay. It would be the gentlemanly thing to do.  
  
Sometimes your thoughts don't make sense after a battle; mine rarely do.  
  
"Mars?" I looked up at them and managed a slight smile.  
  
"I'm okay," I whispered and leaned against the wall I had just been slammed against.  
  
Moon nodded and Mercury got out her computer to look me over. "Nothing's broken," she announced with a slight smile.  
  
"Good," I said and slowly stood. "I'll see you both tomorrow then," I lightly touched the back of my head and winced. Pulling my hand back I saw that my gloved fingertips were covered with faint traces of blood. It was drying and would be hell to get out of my hair when I showered.  
  
Moon smiled and hugged me briefly, "Great job, Rei," she whispered in my ear before turning and going home. Mercury smiled and turned in another direction towards her home.  
  
I stood there for a moment before going in the direction of the temple. Only thinking about a nice warm bath and scented relaxing candles, I cut through several alley ways before I stopped short.  
  
Imbedded in the wall of one of the alleys was an envelope, held there with a rose. I just started at it for a long moment, not really believing that it was there. I had to be over tired from the fight and was just imagining things. My subconscious was just playing a trick on me.  
  
I rubbed my eyes several times and blinked. The rose and envelope were still there.  
  
I screamed at myself to just run home, run away, run somewhere other than here. I screamed to not touch it, just walk away.  
  
My body didn't listen to my mind as I slowly walked up and touched the rose. I pulled it out of the wall and realized that this rose was real. That unnerved me, I had been expecting it to bleed all over me. I took the letter that was on the same beautiful parchment as before.  
  
Slowly, I broke the seal. The handwriting was the same, with the same red writing.  
  
~Beautiful performance. Turn around.~  
  
I turned around and then paled, coming face to face with my stalker for the first time.  
  
Standing there with a smirk, was the General we had been fighting this past month. Dressed in his gray uniform with red piping and white gloves, was the man who had been tormenting me for the last two months.  
  
Two months. I hadn't even known that he as a person had existed until a month ago when he had smirked and taunted us after a battle. He hadn't even appeared to us until after two months of fighting his youma. He had been stalking, terrorizing my life. This man, not thing.  
  
Jedeite.  
  
"I told you I would see you tonight," he said, not moving from where he was from.  
  
I just stood there, my hands trembling while they held the letter and rose. When it came obvious that I wasn't going to say anything or run away, he slowly walked up to me. His blue eyes just looked at me, and then looked over my body.  
  
Never was I more aware at how much the senshi uniforms showed, until he looked at me, and I had thought that my school uniform was revealing enough. It disgusted me to have his eyes wander my body and that I knew his thoughts were taking a less than appropriate vein.  
  
"You were amazing tonight," he said, "I sent one of my strongest with instructions to see if it could kill you, the glorious Sailor Mars" he continued, stopping when he was very close to me, my back was against the wall.   
  
I dropped the rose and letter, letting them fall to the ground. My hands tried to find a grip on the wall behind me, as if it would support me in my fear. Fear was an emotion so alien to me, that when I truly experienced it for the first time in my life, I was ready to pass out.  
  
I never took heroes for granted after that. I never took for granted a person's strength to look their fear in the eye and not quiver. It made me appreciate the strong of the world, for in that moment I was as weak as the innocent victims of Jedeite's recent attack.  
  
"Obviously he failed," I finally snapped, looking up into his eyes. I was struggling to maintain my dignity. I knew it, Jedeite knew it and he used it.  
  
Looking into his eyes was the first mistake of many to come. My violet clashed with his blue, and later, in the safety of daylight, thoughts would settle on how beautiful they were. I felt my knees weaken slightly, but I forced myself to stay standing.  
  
"Obviously," he said with a hint of sarcasm, laughing just a little under his breath.  
  
It was warm when it hit my face and I felt something uncurl in the pit of my stomach as he stood even closer to me. Lightly he took a gloved finger and traced it along my jaw line, slowly, and I would realize later, sensuously. I turned my head away sharply, not wanting the filth of his touch on me.  
  
"Get away from me," I said and tried to push him aside. I found that he was quite unmovable. He wasn't a large man like Darien or Andrew, but tall and thin with a lithe muscular body. His uniform hid it well, but I knew that he was very strong physically, not just in the dark magic arts that he held as part of the Negaverse.  
  
He just laughed softly, his voice held a deep tremor and I could feel his chest vibrating from the sound, he was so close. So close that our bodies were almost touching. I couldn't force my hand to pull away, it was as if it were glued to his chest.  
  
Jedeite pushed me back into the wall as if he had expended no effort in the sudden movement. "Can't do that," he said simply and the smirk was back on his face as he placed a hand against the wall, boxing me in. "You see, my fiery Senshi, I have become enamored with you. I'm not going to leave you alone."  
  
"A thing like you can't feel passion or be enamored with anyone," I countered, considering bringing my knee up into his groin. That thought died without the will to back it up.  
  
He just laughed, "I assure you, Rei," his other hand lightly ran down the side of my body, from breast to hip. I shivered slightly, not exactly sure what my body was doing when it got goose bumps at his touch. I was repulsed. . .not. . .no. . .no. . .I couldn't be aroused. Not by him. Never by him. "I can feel passion just as much as you can, maybe even more so."  
  
He leaned down to kiss me and I sharply turned my head away and looked down, hoping to avoid the intimate gesture. This angered him and he roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. Then his mouth was on mine in a passionate kiss that left me violated.  
  
It was my first kiss ever, something that had been immortalized by storybooks and fairytales. It was supposed to romantic and beautiful, sweet and gentle, not this.   
  
Not this violation that left me sickened when he pulled away.  
  
Again I tried to push him away, which resulted in a harsher kiss than before. He threaded his hand through my hair, pulling it and causing the wound at the back of head to bleed again. I cried out in pain, allowing him the freedom to force his tongue into my mouth. His other arm wrapped around my waist and held me against the hardness of his body.  
  
And the hardness of something else. It hit me in the stomach and caused another wave of fear. God, he was enjoying this to the point of arousal. I may be a priestess, but I was no innocent when it came to matters like these.   
  
Then just as quickly as it had began, he threw me away from him and back against the wall. My uniform caught and tore down the middle, leaving two pieces that barely kept me covered. I crossed my arms across my chest in a sign of defense and self preservation. He looked me over again and smiled, obviously liking what he saw.  
  
Liking what he had done to me.  
  
"Till next time, Rei," he murmured and then was gone.  
  
I looked at the place where he had been standing and then burst into tears.  
  
* * *  
  
I don't know how I made it to Darien's apartment. I don't remember transforming back into my street clothes, but I somehow did. I knocked on the door, still crying and hysterical.  
  
A few moments later, it opened to a very surprised Darien. He just took me in his arms and into his apartment. He set me down on the couch and looked me over.  
  
"What happened?" he demanded.  
  
"I was walking home and he was in an alley," I whispered. "He kissed me," I started to cry again. "God, Darien, he kissed me!"  
  
He just looked at me a moment before pulling me into his arms and just held me while I cried. He then noticed that I was bleeding. "Did he hurt you?" he asked.  
  
"He slammed me into a wall," I said after a moment, trying to calm down. I didn't add that it was several times, and that I was bleeding before I met up with Jedeite.  
  
I forced the name from my mind, refusing to give him the power over my mind to think his name. I needed something else to call him. My chaotic train of thoughts came up with something that I would use probably for the rest of my life.  
  
Bastard.  
  
Darien winced, "Let's get you cleaned up," he said and repeated what would become ritual in the next few months.  
  
After he had helped me bathe and dressed me in one of his shirts and an old pair of boxers, he sat me down again. We sat there for a long time in silence.  
  
"Do you know who he was? Had you met him before?" he asked after a long moment.  
  
I closed my eyes tightly and laid back on the couch, curling up into a little ball. I didn't answer him for a long time.  
  
"Yes," I whispered.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"No one," I swallowed and kept my eyes closed, "no one important."  



	3. Chapter 3

Pyre  
Chapter 3  
by Kayla Chavi  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: R  
email: kaylachavi@yahoo.com  
website: http://www.angelfire.com/ky2/todrem/index.htm  
  
* * *  
  
"Finally," I muttered as I watched the youma turn to dust. "That was the second one today," I commented to no one in particular.  
  
"Sixth one this week," Mercury said dryly.  
  
"And if we want to be technical, its the eighteenth this month," Moon said testily. "I can not believe that he didn't show up," she muttered. "I don't care if he is bedridden. Saving the world takes priority over everything. Even being sick. I was sick one time and I still fought."  
  
Mercury and I exchanged a smile and shook our heads in unison. I was about to say something when I frowned and closed my eyes.   
  
He was nearby. I could feel him, just waiting until Moon and Mercury left. My hands began to shake and I tried to hide them, but Moon noticed. She's like that, always noticing when something isn't right with her friends. Gods, how I loved her for that. There was a reason that she was Sailor Moon and I was just Hino Rei.  
  
"Mars?" she asked worriedly, stopping her tirade to come over to me. She took my hands gently in hers. "Is something wrong?"  
  
I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Of course not," I said and forced a smile, "Just post youma-ass-kicking fatigue."  
  
I knew she didn't believe me, but what could I say to her? Serena, the moment you leave me alone our enemy is going to come, feel me up, and possibly kiss me again like he's done the past five times?  
  
Oh, did I forget to mention that? Yeah, its been five times.  
  
No, I couldn't say that to her. I couldn't tell her.  
  
"You sure? I mean 'cause if you want I could walk home with you," she suggested.  
  
"Please?" I whispered and met her eyes. I knew she could see the despair in them, the fear. Normally Darien walked me back to the temple after a battle. The only times he didn't, was when Serena was injured and needed him to carry her home.  
  
She was more important than I was and he needed to be with her during those times. I understood that. So I decided I could bare walking home alone and faced the fear of possibly running into him for Serena's sake. She was the one who was going to save the world, I was just there to make sure she didn't get killed in the process.  
  
She nodded and took my hand in hers. Holding it gently, we walked home after saying good-bye to Mercury. It was a silent walk home, for she didn't ask any questions and I didn't offer any explanations. I had become increasingly distant during the last few weeks; since I had found out who my stalker was. Serena had told me several times that she was worried about me.  
  
Darien had told me several times how worried he was about me too. In fact he was starting to get frustrated with me because I wouldn't tell him who it was that was scaring the shit out of me. What could I tell him?  
  
The man who's doing this is a powerful General of the Negaverse who we don't have any Power to destroy? The man who is doing this to me can't be put in prison because he's not exactly human?  
  
Could I tell him that the man that was doing this had me paralyzed with fear, so much fear to the point that when he kissed me I wanted more?  
  
No. I couldn't. Therefore, his identity remained a secret, known only by me. One of these days Serena would defeat him and I would be free. That was something that I believed in completely. I wondered if she knew how much faith I had in her, if she knew how much I believed in her.  
  
Serena and I stopped at the gate to the temple and she offered a small smile. "You did a great job tonight Rei," she kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't there to back us up. You're the backbone to this ragtag team of misfits," she joked playfully, but I could hear the serious note to her words.  
  
"Thanks, Serena," I gave her a hug. "Thanks for walking home with me. Be careful, okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine," she said and winked before walking in the direction of Darien's apartment. I smiled knowing that the dark haired knight in shining armor, was going to get quite an earful. They had only been dating for a little over two weeks, (and we won't go into that warm and fuzzy story), but they were completely devoted to each other.  
  
I smiled at the thought, wishing that like Serena, I could find a man who would love me the way that he loved her. Instead all I had was a stalker who got his kicks my scaring me and arousing me.   
  
That thought alone caused a conflict in me.  
  
Carefully I closed the gate and turned to walk into the small home attached to the temple. I was almost to the door and to the safety of my bedroom when I stopped, my hand on the handle to the screen.  
  
"You're avoiding me again."  
  
I shut my eyes tightly but didn't turn around.  
  
"You seem surprised."  
  
He laughed quietly, "Not really," he commented. "Turn around and look at me, Rei."  
  
"No."  
  
I was fighting with everything I had in my being to not obey that command. I knew that once I started to do what he told me to, that I would lose myself completely. I didn't want that, I had to be in control of all of myself.  
  
I didn't want to lose myself in his eyes.  
  
I heard him come up from behind me. I could feel the warmth of his body so close to mine. I prayed that he wouldn't touch me. That maybe, this time, he would just leave. That he wouldn't force me to feel the heat and passion that inevitably came with his touch.  
  
"Turn around and look at me, Rei."  
  
"Get away from me."  
  
My prayers, of course, were in vain.  
  
His gloved hands came and settled on my shoulders. I stiffened and did my best not to let my body react to that sickening touch. I knew he was leaning over my shoulder, his mouth near my ear.  
  
"Turn around and look at me, Pyre." His warm breath made me shiver and I just shook my head. I hated the nickname that he had decided to give me after our second kiss. Amazing isn't it, I know how many kisses we've had. The name didn't mean anything to me at all. It wasn't like Pyro, which Darien liked to call me in jest because of my fascination with flame. Pyre, on the other hand, made absolutely no sense to me.  
  
"Never."  
  
He didn't say anything as he bent down even closer to me and I felt his lips against my neck. Once. Twice. Three times he kissed me there, letting his hands slide down my arms and then around my waist. He pulled me back into his chest, forcing me to rest against it. I could never let myself relax in his warm embrace, never. For if I did I would lose myself too easily.  
  
He knew what to do when it came to seducing a woman.  
  
"Why do you fight me when you know that you can not win?" he asked, lightly stroking my stomach in a gentle gesture that left my stomach in knots. He confused me so much. Some nights he was gentle and gave the impression that he cared. Other nights it was painful and I ended up with bruises where he touched me.  
  
"We will win," I said, deliberately misunderstanding him. "Love and Justice will triumph."  
  
He laughed quietly, "You delude yourself," he said simply. "Turn around Rei."  
  
It was a silent battle the entire time as he forced my body to slowly turn around until I was facing him. Every night, more of me gave into him. It scared me, making me wonder how far I would let him go, how much of me would let him take advantage of me.  
  
"When I ask for you, you will come," he said simply, one of his gloved hands holding the side of my face.  
  
I narrowed my eyes, "No. I will never come willingly."  
  
He laughed again. He does that a lot, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners, his mouth quirking slightly on one side.  
  
"Soon, Pyre. I will take you in the most intimate of ways and you will come to me willingly. You will crave it and you will come." He smirked and touched my lips.  
  
At that revelation, I tore out of his arms, my breathing was shallow and labored. I was ready to cry out all of my frustrations, to scream at myself to do something. I would never let him get that intimate with me for so many reasons.  
  
Reasons besides the fact that I was only fifteen.  
  
"I will never want you. I will NEVER crave your touch. I will never come willingly. I never have and I never will."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and then in a movement faster than lightning, crushed his mouth on mine in a fiercely passionately kiss. It was a conquering kiss. A kiss that left me trembling from cowardice and the desire for more.   
  
"Yes. You will. You do. You have."  
  
Then, after that enigmatic statement, there was only air where he had been standing.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kalkaylakia is one of the most complex characters in all the myths in the world." Jonathon d'Stormui, a American brought in to teach at my school, was one of my favorite teachers. He had captivated our Mythological Literature class with his rendition of the Myth of Kalkaylakia. It was one of those universal myths that had sprung up in every culture. Even the stupid Americans had her in their myths, and well, Americans were just stupid when it came to myth. They had folklore but because they were so young, they had very few myths.   
  
According to Mr. d'Stormui, there is quite a difference between folklore and myth. He pointed this out to us and made us aware that while we were Japanese, we were still very ignorant.  
  
In our ignorance, we didn't realize that they also had the Myth of Kalkaylakia, until Mr. d'Stuormui brought it to our attention as well. Until then it was just one of those boring myths that we grew up learning. However through him, we grew to love it because he had such a passion for it.  
  
Once, our class teased him that he if it were possible for him to meet this character and fall in love with her, that he would have. He knew things about her that most people didn't. Either way, he was a very good storyteller. At times he made me wish she was real, just so I could meet her.  
  
Yeah, I began to idolize a mythological character. So sue me.  
  
"Within her, Kalkaylakia held the power do a great good as well as a power to destroy the universe. She held it in the form of the child." He paused, " She had to make a vow to protect the world and people that she loved. Her vow was that of chastity."  
  
A student raised their hands and Mr. d'Stormui nodded, "But the text you gave us, says that she slept with many different men. She didn't do a good job keeping her vow."  
  
The tall American laughed quietly and murmured something in English before answering the question. "Do you all recall the prophesy that she was given at the time of her Trial? She was told that a man of Darkness and a Man of Light would come into her life. Both would love her. One would destroy her. Through a series of visions and events in her life, she found the man of Darkness: Angel d'Lamouge. The other man is not named, but was her soul mate."  
  
"Because he carried her soul, right?" I asked, contributing to the discussion. Mr. d'Stormui smiled at me and nodded. If I had been prone to such things, then I'm sure I would have sighed. He was hot!  
  
Then again, I already had a hot guy wanting me to lust after him. I had already learned that handsome sometimes equaled cruel. Just because he was a great teacher, didn't mean that he was a good person.  
  
"Exactly, but he loved her as well. And it is very obvious from the text, Kalkaylakia isn't a particularly easy woman to love."  
  
Our class chuckled softly before he turned us serious again. "Now, her chastity vow was limited to two men. Not exactly an easy task when one of them is your soul mate and the other is a well known and experienced womanizer. It is extremely not easy when you're cursed with an overactive sex drive."  
  
He paused quietly and then looked at us all intently. "How many of you think that you would be able to make a vow like that and be true to it?"  
  
There were a few hands that went up. Mine was not with them, even though I knew that I would have no problem making that kind of a vow.  
  
I already had.  
  
Reason number two, why I would not give in to Jedeite.  
  
I was a priestess and had taken my duty seriously. The Gods did not require of me to make the vow, but I did anyway. The temple is my life, being a senshi is my life. I don't anticipate anything else being able to squeeze in there.  
  
I didn't regret making that vow.  
  
Besides, having the vow gave me a sense of safety and security. I would never let myself break my vow with him.   
  
Mr. d'Stormui raised an eyebrow skeptically at those who had raised their hands. "Ah, the delusions of youth," he smiled sardonically and walked up to the chalkboard. He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote a word on the board.  
  
When he pulled away, the word 'seduction' had been scrawled in both Japanese, English, and another language I didn't recognize. A few of the more immature members of the class laughed childishly at the word, but one look from the teacher shut them up quickly.  
  
Mr. d'Stormui was at least 6'4" if not taller. Tall Americans can be intimidating. Jedeite really wasn't tall. I think he came to about 6'1" maybe not even that. Then again, all I knew what that he was a lot taller than me.  
  
"Most of you have not discovered the wonders and joys of sexual stimulation," he said bluntly. "If you had, you would not be so quick to assume that it is possible to 'Just say no.' It is more difficult than anything else you could ever experience. Pleasure is not something your body is going to let you stop or forgo once it has discovered it."  
  
He paused again and looked around the room. He met every students eyes evenly before continuing. "Kalkaylakia had some of the best control imaginable, but she also was just as weak as any mortal. When it comes right down to the event, the moment in time, there is suddenly a vast difference between what you vowed to do, what you're willing to do, and eventually what you will let yourself do. There is always a crossroad where choices are made. There are always a bridge that once crossed must be burned. There is always a point of no return."  
  
He had stunned our class into silence. He nodded once. "That's just something to think about." The bell rang and he looked at the clock, "See you tomorrow," he said and then went to his desk as the class ran to the doorway to escape the horrors of school.  
  
I paused after gathering my things and then went up to him. A question had burned in my mind during the discussion. "Mr. d'Stormui?"  
  
He looked up from his papers, "Yes, Rei?" His Japanese was very good, but he always called us by our first names. Sometimes it was a little awkward, a little personal, but our class had gotten used to it.  
  
"How does it end?" I asked quietly, "I haven't gotten that far in the text you've given us yet."  
  
He looked at me for a long moment and for an instant I felt like he was looking into the very depths of my soul.  
  
"It doesn't," he said after a moment, "The myth continues and it seems like every year new texts are found with her story. Its thought, by some philosophers and mythologists, that because she never is given a death, that the myth will continue until the end of time."  
  
I nodded and bit my lower lip, "What happens with her and Angel?"  
  
He looked incredibly saddened for a moment, which confused me. I mean, this was just a myth, not a real person or a real story. But he had made it real to me, so real that at times I almost believed that the myth was real. Maybe he felt the same way too.  
  
"She gives in," he said after a moment, "In an experience that is half rape, half consent, she experiences passion with Angel. The Child of Chaos is born and threatens the entire universe. Kalkia ends up killing her own child, the only one she could ever have. Her soul mate dies in her arms for a second time and then life goes on."  
  
Kalkia. He had shortened her name and had said it with an intimate feeling. I took a closer look at him and my psychic nature could feel some sort Power emanating from him. It appeared that Mr. d'Stormui was not what he appeared to be. My first reaction was Negaverse, but he didn't have an evil aura around him.  
  
So I dismissed it.  
  
"She gives in?" I asked disbelieving. For some reason I felt like my hopes had been shattered. Something that was a part of this myth was important to me. I needed to know that if it would help me overcome my current problem.  
  
For all myths were based in a semblance of reality.  
  
"Rei, Angel was a Powerful man who could read minds. He also had been her best friend at one point. He knew her in a lot of different ways and on a lot of different levels. When two people know each other that well, and one or both have sexual feelings for the other, then what happens next is inevitable." He looked at me intently, "Can you understand that?"  
  
Slowly I nodded, and sighed dejectedly, "It's not fair though."  
  
He gave a slight smile, "Life rarely is."  
  
* * *  
  
I was thinking about all of this as I walking to meet Serena and Ami at the Crown. I knew that Kalkaylakia is only a fictional character. I knew that she really doesn't exist.  
  
But I felt like the story was important enough to dwell on. I had been doing my best not to dwell on Jedeite and his torments. It didn't help that Angel sounded a lot like Jedeite, with the exception that if I got pregnant the child wasn't going to destroy the universe.  
  
But I was still so scared.  
  
Because I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the car drive up next to me. I didn't hear the window being rolled down, and I certainly didn't see the person who was driving it.  
  
"Hello, Pyre."  
  
I stopped. I was completely frozen. That voice was one that I had only heard at night. That voice I never associated with my everyday life. That voice was a part of my life that I kept hidden. It was not supposed to be out in the daylight.  
  
I turned towards the source of the voice and paled.  
  
Sitting in the car was Jedeite. Gone was the gray general uniform and in its place was black slacks and a gray shirt. He looked like he had just stepped out of a clothing ad.  
  
The fact that his car was extremely beautiful didn't help either. It was also a convertible.  
  
Did I mention how much I loved convertibles?  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Get in the car."  
  
"No. Leave me alone."  
  
I knew that my hands were shaking obviously. I clenched them into fists and tried to hide them in the folds of my very skimpy school uniform. I met his eyes and looked at him as coldly as I could.  
  
"Get in the car."  



	4. Chapter 4

Pyre  
Chapter 4  
by Kayla Chavi  
Rating: R  
Genre: Drama  
Email: kaylachavi@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.envy.nu/kaylachavi/index.htm  
  
* * *  
  
I stood there in complete silence while my body quaked. The car gleamed brightly in the sunlight, yet it did not break the staring contest that Jedeite and I were having. His eyes never left mine and I was starting to have trouble breathing.  
  
People continued to pass us on the street. Cars zoomed and still there was no change. I gave a visible jump when I heard the car door lock click. It swung open of its own accord and gently knocked me in the stomach.  
  
"Get in the car, Pyre."  
  
I didn't answer him. I was rooted in my position and could not move. Only when a familiar voice broke through the noisy silence, were my eyes able to leave his.  
  
"Hey Rei, are you coming or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" Serena was standing in front of the Crown, just a few feet away. The tinted windshield hid the clear view of Jedeite from her, so she had no idea who I was not talking to.   
  
I looked at her, but found that the comment about being an idiot hit me about four seconds too late.  
  
Score one for the dumb blonde.  
  
"Stand here like an idiot of course," I finally said. I forced my normal level of abrasiveness into my voice, but even then it was strained. I turned to walk away from the beautiful red car, and as I turned, I let my school bag close the door. I did it all very subtlety.  
  
I walked away.  
  
Empowered, I walked into the Arcade with Serena and sat down at the table where Ami and Darien were already waiting for us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jedeite drive the red convertible away. He didn't look too happy with me.  
  
But that didn't matter. I was safe; for now I was safe.  
  
"Rei's an idiot," Serena announced to Darien and Ami. "She even admitted it as she stood looking like she was blonder than me on the curb next to that to-die-for car."  
  
"Takes one to know one," I grinned at her brightly.  
  
Empowerment, I found, takes a little while to wear off. I had said no to him and made him leave. I hadn't done anything that I hadn't wanted to. I was elated.  
  
Serena stuck her tongue out at me and our other two friends laughed at us.  
  
"I thought that my motorcycle and car were enough for you, Meatball Head," Darien drawled in a dry tone.  
  
Serena giggled and rolled her eyes, "It was red," she said simply, "and if the guy hadn't been a blonde, then I would have thought the whole ensemble was perfect. You may have had to find a new girlfriend," she added, grinning up at the resident male hero. I nearly gagged.  
  
Some couples are too sweet for words. Trust me, there are no words in the Japanese language to describe their relationship.  
  
Believe me. I've tried. Really, I have.  
  
Even kawaii doesn't really work.  
  
"Weren't you talking to him, Rei?" she turned her big innocent blue-because-I'm-too-wonderful-for-words-but-you'll-never-get-annoyed-with-me-ever eyes on me and I gulped.  
  
It was audible in Newfoundland.  
  
"T-talking t-to him?" I stuttered.  
  
Serena nodded, "Why else would you have that panicked look on your face? The only other time I've seen that look on your face was when you were talking to that blonde American guy with the long hair. You know, the one who could have been an angel in another life?"  
  
With the word "panicked," Darien's attention shifted immediately to me. Why on earth had I ever wished for an older brother when I was seven? They are more trouble than they are worth. To avoid his piercing eyes, I looked down at the shiny tabletop.  
  
"He wasn't bothering you, was he?"  
  
I shook my head but still didn't look up at him.  
  
"He was looking for his dog."  
  
A lie; a blatant one at that. It wasn't even a very good one. I knew it. Darien knew it. He just sighed heavily, his disappointment with me quite clear.  
  
Serena caught the sigh and I could practically feel her gaze shift between the two of us. I heard her sigh as well. "Rei," she began.  
  
It was then I knew that Darien had told her. I knew he would, of course, she was my best friend and we were almost always together, except when we were in school. I guess a part of me still hoped that she wouldn't ever find out about it. The only person who was still clueless was Ami, but I bet that would change before long.  
  
"I have to go," I stood up and pretended not to see the hurt on her face, "Gramps needs me at the temple."  
  
I ran home.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, I dreamed.  
  
That's the only thing it could have been, for I found that I could not control any of the action that took place. All my words had been written for me, and I was to act them out. It was almost like watching a movie. I was a part of it, yet still distant from it.  
  
Don't mistake it for lucid dreaming, where you can control the action once you recognize it as a dream. This was different. No control, but still a dream.  
  
I was standing in the middle of a large red desert. There were sandstone cliffs in the distance and a few very nearby as well. My back was to them, but somehow I knew they were there. Instead of being hot like most deserts would be, it was pleasantly cool. On the horizon I could see the sun. It was smaller and seemed more distant that I recalled it being.  
  
The wind whipped through my hair. I noticed then that it was intricately braided but small wisps had escaped from their confines. As the wind blew past my body, I could feel the cool air against the skin of my arms and shoulders.  
  
I looked down to find that I was wearing a simple silk dress of white and violet. It had been wrapped tightly around my body and the skirt had a long slit in the side, allowing movement.  
  
Around my neck was a ruby pendent in the shape of a flame. I could feel the tiara that sat upon my head and wondered if it bore the same symbol. I don't think it did, for the pendent seemed to be something that I was rather fond of. A gift maybe, from someone I cared about.  
  
By this time, I was terribly confused. My dreamself however, didn't seem to share that confusion. It was as if I was two people in one body, yet I was the dominant mind, but she controlled what I said and did.  
  
It was a very odd feeling.  
  
"My Lady," a quiet, yet commanding tone caught my attention. I turned to find that I was not alone. "This sun is setting." Two girls stood there. Both were dressed in identical dresses that also mirrored my own. One was in a deep red, the other in a pale orange-pink. It was the girl in red who had spoken to me.  
  
"I know, Phoebos," I answered her quietly.  
  
"Your father will worry if we do not return to the palace," the other girl said. It finally struck me that these two girls were twins. The only difference between them was their eyes. The one in red had dark and startling blue eyes. The one in the paler orange-pink had bright red eyes.  
  
"Let him worry then, Demos." The twins exchanged a look that spoke volumes. Even I could tell they were not pleased with me. My dreamself, however, was used to this. Apparently, the girls were not pleased with her a lot of the time.  
  
The sun continued to set and the two moons became even more visible in the darkening sky.  
  
I was obviously waiting for something to happen or for someone to come. Maybe it was a secret lover, or maybe I was waiting to see a phoenix rise from the sunset. Either explanation seemed possible at this point. I wished my dreamself would tell me what the hell I was doing here. I was starting to get impatient. How in the world could she manage to stand still for so long?  
  
The sun finally set and the last rays of light drifted away. There was a faint feeling of disappointment in the pit of my stomach.  
  
Sighing dejectedly, I turned back to my guardians. Their expressions were kind and sympathetic. I felt coolness on my cheek and the wind blew my tears away. Demos came up to me and with light fingertips, she brushed the remaining wetness away. Like a sister, she held me gently as I silently sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
Phoebos, joined us a moment later. "I'm sorry, My Lady."  
  
I forced myself to stop my sobs and pulled away. I took a deep ragged breath and closed my eyes. Regaining my composure, I opened them once more. "Let's go--"  
  
I was cut off by the sound of a neighing horse. I looked up to see a scarlet horse with large black wings flying towards us. It was carrying a rider who looked to be injured, although he hadn't been tied to the saddle.  
  
The Pegasus landed right next to me. I moved quickly to help the rider and caught him before he tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Demos! Phoebos! Help me!" They rushed to my side and we moved him into a small cave that was cut into the cliffside. A bed had already been prepared and the cave was furnished rather well. I didn't get to dwell on this thought for very long, before the oil lamps all magically burst into flame, illuminating it even more.  
  
We laid the man down onto the bed and I quickly appraised his appearance. He was shirtless and his pants were in tatters. One boot was missing completely and he was bruised in several places along his rather well sculpted body.   
  
The three of us did our best to make sure he was comfortable. He must have been partially unconscious for there were no cries of pain during the occasional jostle. He made no sound except for his gentle breathing. I couldn't contain the desire to gently touch him all over to make sure that my eyes weren't deceiving me.   
  
It wasn't until my hands had made their way to his face that I saw who it was that was laying here with me.  
  
The man had blonde hair that was shaggy and long overdue for a haircut. It fell almost to his shoulders. He had delicate features that were very familiar to me.  
  
A rift appeared between me and my dreamself. I felt a quickening sense of fear and panic at seeing him in my dreams. There was no mistaking the love and caring she had for him.  
  
She even chided me for daring to be hateful.  
  
"Ares," I heard myself murmur. I had been kneeling by his side but I moved so that I could cradle his head to my chest. As I did this, the only other sound in the cave was that of my two guardians leaving him and I in peace.  
  
Again I felt alarmed, but that was quickly stamped out by my dreamself. She was starting to loose patience with me and my inability to be worried about him.  
  
All of my thoughts were conveniently squished when he opened his eyes.  
  
They were even bluer than I recalled.  
  
They were filled with the same emotion that I had seen in Darien's eyes when he looked at Serena.  
  
Love. Unconditional Love.  
  
Gods. Wake me up now! I don't want this. I can't handle this. Not now. Please, not now.  
  
I'm seriously considering giving up prayer. It doesn't seem to be working properly, for I had no choice but to live in the dream and to be a part of it.  
  
He smiled up at me and cupped my face in the warm palm of his hand. It was trembling slightly from what appeared to be relief.  
  
I kissed his palm and looked deeply into those beautiful and caring eyes. I too, held his face and he pulled me to lie down with him. He cradled me and placed light and feathery kisses over my jaw and forehead.  
  
"Ares," I gently tried to get his attention. It was getting increasingly difficult to do so, as his hands began to pull parts of my dress away. I breathed in sharply when I felt them against the skin of my belly. "Jedeite, stop for a moment."  
  
I felt a wetness on my face and realized that he was crying. This greatly worried my dreamself, but perplexed me. Why would he be crying?  
  
He pulled far enough away from me, so he could look down into my face. I reached up and wiped away his tears and kissed each of his eyelids.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong, Ares," I ordered softly. The lamplight flickered around us, highlighting the chiseled contours of his body and strong arms; the same arms that were holding onto me tightly, as if I would leave him.  
  
"She nearly stopped me from coming to you," he whispered. His voice was hoarse and raw. Perhaps he had been screaming for so long that it hurt to speak, or perhaps he had cried so hard that his throat was still constricted; I didn't know which or why.  
  
The idea caused me to shiver. Now my dreamself was frightened.  
  
"Who?" I made him look at me by talking his head firmly into my hands.  
  
His mouth moved but no sound came out of him. His throat worked but it was all in vain. Soon he was sweating from the effort. Tears once more came to his eyes and he finally stopped with a strangled gasp.  
  
"I can't," he whimpered painfully and it hurt my dreamself to see him in so much agony.  
  
I, however, remained perplexed.  
  
He buried his face into my stomach and wrapped his arms around my waist. I held him gently and ran my fingers soothingly through his long hair. He continued to sob quietly, wetting my dress to the skin. His sobs eventually became less and his grip lessened slightly, but I did not cease stroking his hair and back.  
  
"It'll be all right," I said into his hair and began to rock him gently. "You're here with me now. You're safe. I promise."  
  
He violently shook his head and practically tore out of my arms. Confused by the sudden movement, I released him.  
  
"You don't understand, Calypso! I could have hurt you! I can't let myself do that to you." His eyes were rimmed in red and he looked ready to start crying again.  
  
"You could never hurt me." She knew without a doubt that he would never hurt her. I tried to tell her that she was wrong, but she wouldn't hear of it. Again, she was irritated with me.  
  
"But--"  
  
I stopped him with a gentle kiss. Which surprised me to no end, I certainly had never initiated a kiss in my entire life. She was used to it, I guess.  
  
He pulled away and a stunned look came over him. I smiled down at him and delicately traced my fingers over his features. His hand caught my own and we looked at each other for a long moment.  
  
"Gods, I love you," he murmured and then took me back into his arms. One of his hands buried itself into my hair and undid the braids, letting them fall free. He laid us back down onto the bed and kissed me. His other hand worked quickly to rid me of the rest of my dress.  
  
It occurred to me what this cave was used for and if I could have, I would have blushed. However, I was much too busy returning the deep kiss and touches to do so.   
  
Part of me wanted to stop what was happening, to wake up. The other part of me was curious and there was no mistaking the feel of his skin on mine. It thrilled me and he pulled me over him, causing our kiss to break. Breathless I looked down at him and he kissed me once more, short and tender.  
  
"I love you."  
  
I awoke with a start and even cried out. I sat up and blinked several times. Trembling, I raised a hand to my face.   
  
It was damp.  
  
* * *  
  
I had to go to school the next day. Thankfully, it was a Friday and that made it a little better. The weekend would be taken up by homework and temple duties, but it would be a welcome distraction from life.  
  
During the day, I had problems focusing through all of my classes. It hardly mattered for most of them because I was doing well in everything.  
  
The stupid dream was starting to haunt me and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I didn't even notice when the final bell had rung and Mr. d'Stormui had dismissed us. That was how distracted and unfocused I was. I didn't even know that school was over. Reality and I didn't meet until someone politely cleared their throat. I blinked and was very startled to see that a young woman was standing there. Her hair was a dark auburn and she seemed overly pale.  
  
She was short too. I think that Serena was taller than she was. Which is funny 'cause Serena isn't much taller than five feet, four inches.  
  
"I'm looking for Jonathon," she said with a friendly smile, "He told me this was his room. Did he actually give someone detention?" she spoke so quickly that I blinked again. I was starting to feel quite stupid.  
  
Then I turned bright red.  
  
"Actually," I was still blushing, "I kinda lost track of time."  
  
She chuckled quietly and then I noticed that she wasn't wearing a school uniform, although she didn't look too much older than me. Maybe around seventeen or eighteen. But, then again, she had called Mr. d'Stormui, Jonathon, so she had to be a friend.  
  
"I understand how that can happen," she said as she easily hopped up to sit on the teacher's desk. "Lemme guess," she smiled warmly, "You were thinking about a guy. Probably a blonde one."  
  
My jaw dropped. Immediately I was suspicious. I searched her with my holy powers, but felt nothing. There was a Void where she was, so she must have more power than I did, or just be one of the few people in the world who are neither good nor evil, but completely balanced.  
  
"How did--"  
  
"I know?" she finished for me. Again she chuckled, "It's always a man," she said simply, "and then it's almost always a blonde. They tend to be more trouble then they're worth." There was a faint note of bitterness to her voice that convinced me that she knew what she was talking about.  
  
I continued to look at her like a stunned horse.  
  
"Blondes are the worst," she continued, "They look all innocent and sweet, but sometimes they are the most possessive men of all. They don't like to share."  
  
I oggled at her for a few moments and then smiled slightly, "Personal experience?"  
  
She nodded vigorously, "The worst. You really have no idea," she suddenly looked down at a book that was on the desk, "Then again, maybe you do."  
  
Before I could react to this confusing and somewhat revealing statement, Mr. d'Stormui came back into the room. He saw the red head and walked over to her.  
  
He completely dwarfed her; he was so tall.  
  
They exchanged a hug and a brief kiss before he pulled her off the desk and into his arms. She settled there easily and both smiled at me.  
  
It was like they had been made for each other.  
  
I blinked and nervously looked down. I felt like I was intruding on something sacred, something special, but it was obvious from their smile that I hadn't been.  
  
"Hello Rei," he said, "I see you and," he paused and looked down at her. He asked her something in an unfamiliar language. It didn't sound anything like English or French, the two languages I was currently working on in other classes. She murmured something back, "Katrine have met. Although it seems I will have to make the introductions. You must excuse her for her lack in manners."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Someone's not going to get dinner tonight," she muttered in a sing song voice.  
  
He just grinned, "Hino Rei, this is Katrine Valentine. Kaya, this is Rei, one of my best students."  
  
I blushed. I normally didn't get that kind of comment from a teacher, and well. ..Mr. d'Stormui is really hot.  
  
Katrine smiled and winked at me. "Rei and I were talking about blondes," she said idly.  
  
"They're nothing but trouble," he said immediately. "Worse then red heads."  
  
I managed a weak laugh and began to gather my things. A moment later my more responsible and scholastic side got the better of me. I cleared my throat, preparing to prove Mr. d'Stormui wrong in front of his girlfriend.  
  
"Sir? What. . . what chapters did we cover in class today? I . . . I kinda spaced out."   
  
"Thirteen and fourteen," he said easily. This made me feel guilty. He had noticed my little break from reality. "This weekends essay is on um…" he flushed slightly.  
  
Katrine raised an eyebrow. "On what, Jon? Have it out, the girl wants to get on with her weekend."  
  
There was something going on here that I just wasn't getting. I could almost feel the undertones. Again, I was reminded of Serena and Darien. Half the time when I was around them they would say things that obviously had meaning, but I just didn't get it.  
  
Then again, I don't think I was meant to.  
  
"I'm really not going to get l-dinner," he sighed, "An explanation and discussion of the undercurrents of Kalkaylakia and her partner's fight during the final training session."  
  
"I can't believe you," she muttered, "There weren't any undercurrents and you know it. Whoever wrote your little book was either biased or stupid. It was very obvious what was going on. You are, I might add, obsessed."  
  
I giggled and once more she winked at me. Mr. d'Stormui rolled his eyes this time. "I think my weekend is sufficiently destroyed now," he muttered.  
  
Then, by some random cosmic cue, Darien poked his head into the room. "There you are, Rei," he said easily and I knew he had been looking for me. I hope that I remembered to keep my communicator on and there hadn't been any trouble. He looked over at the couple near the desk and smiled, "Hey, Jon."  
  
I swear some God is up there laughing at me. Hearing him say it made me at a loss for words.  
  
It's really annoying when that keeps happening.  
  
Darien just grinned at my astonishment. "Jon and I grew up in the same orphanage. He was a little older than me, but he was one of my only friends."  
  
"People thought we were brothers until I was adopted," Jonathon added as he and Darien firmly shook hands. "My parents needed an heir and we moved to America. Oh, Dare, this is the girl I told you about." Katrine was gently pushed in front of him and she just smiled at Darien.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you," he said politely and then gallantly kissed her hand. "I'm Chiba Darien."  
  
"Katrine Valentine," she smiled at him and then looked over at me as the two men caught up. She made a funny face and I almost giggled. Darien heard me and swore quietly.  
  
"Jon, it's been great, but I promised Serena that I'd bring Rei home and she wants to do some temple stuff anyway."  
  
"Serena?"  
  
I grinned at my teacher's expression. Amazingly, Serena hadn't come up in their short conversation. "Yeah," I grinned over my shoulder, "She's a blonde too."  
  
Katrine's laughter followed us out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Darien and I argued all the way back to the temple. It continued up the temple steps, and up to the rice paper door of the outer grounds. I was furious with him for the whole picking-me-up fiasco. It had been embarrassing for him to treat me like a child.  
  
I even told him so.  
  
"Stop treating me as if I'm two!"  
  
"Damnit, Rei!" he snapped, "This is serious. Why won't you tell me who this bastard is?" We were back to that again for probably the fourth or fifth time.  
  
"Because it changes absolutely nothing!"  
  
I had told him this over and over but he never listened. I guess there was something in my voice this time that made him stop and pause. He looked at me completely stunned for a brief instant. Then he sighed rather heavily.  
  
"Rei, was it that guy in the car?" We had stopped walking and were now on the elaborate porch. He stood in front of me and took me firmly by the shoulders. This gave me no chance to run away from him.  
  
"Darien," I tried to look away.  
  
I think that I hated him at this moment. I didn't want to deal with this on top of the dream. That's what it came down to. I hadn't told him about it, and wasn't planning to anytime soon. I just wanted to disappear. I wanted everything to just leave me alone.  
  
Nothing I wanted ever happened when I wanted it to happen. Damn Gods.  
  
"Was it?" he demanded again.  
  
I closed my eyes and nodded. I heard him breathe in deeply and the hands on my shoulders clenched just a hair.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Jedeite Sinclair."  
  
That definitely wasn't me. First off, I don't even know his last name. I didn't even know he had a last name. Secondly, I wanted to be left alone, giving Darien his name wouldn't do that for me.  
  
I pulled out of Darien's hold and whirled around to face the source of the voice that was sending chills through me. He was force to let go of me and turn towards the speaker as well.  
  
Take a wild guess as to who it was.  
  
"Not him again," the gravelly voice of my grandfather muttered. He had come out onto the porch and was glaring at Jedeite. Serena was with him as well, hand on his shoulder, and the other holding a teacup. They had been having tea. Too bad it was ruined.  
  
Darien and I both looked at grandfather in surprise. "You know him, Sir?" he asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"He owns the deed to the temple, the demon." His eyes didn't leave Jedeite for an instant, not even to speak to Darien. "Ever since Rei came to live with me." He spat on the ground. That was odd for him, to disgrace the sacredness of the temple like that. It showed me how much my charming and sweet grandfather was angry at Jedeite.  
  
Bastard.  
  
Fear as I had never felt before ran through me. He had been watching me even before I became Sailor Mars.  
  
I wanted to heave. I felt sick. I wanted to shower compulsively. I felt dirty.  
  
Jedeite continued to walk up to us. The black pants and blood red silk shirt flowed and moved with him, and had this been some sort of movie, he would have qualified as a very sexy vampire.  
  
All he needed was the black leather jacket and it would be perfect.  
  
Serena bit her lower lip nervously and she clutched her transformation brooch nervously, "That's--"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good evening High Priest," he said calmly to my grandfather. "Darien," he nodded at him, "Darien's bitch." He looked over at Serena.  
  
Both Serena and I had to stop Darien from mutilating him simply because attacking him without our powers was brainless.  
  
And I didn't want my grandfather to get hurt in any of the fighting.  
  
Jedeite smirked and pulled off his sunglasses. "I want to speak with Hino Rei alone," he said quietly, "She and I need to discuss the deed to the temple."  
  
I could see what he was doing and at this sudden and horrifying realization I knew I went pale.  
  
Grandfather and Darien realized it the moment after I, and began to noisily protest. Jedeite just looked at me and wordlessly held out his hand.  
  
The men fell silent when I took a step forward, but it was Serena who stopped me.  
  
"Rei, you can't." She looked at me pleadingly. "Please don't go. We need you. I need you."  
  
I gave her a quick hug and kissed her cheek. All of this felt surreal. "I'm coming back, don't worry. We're just going to talk."  
  
"And I'm the Czar of Greece," Darien muttered dryly.  
  
I didn't look at him. I just gave Grandfather a hug. He kissed my cheek while he continued to glare at the blonde man.  
  
"She's fifteen," he tried again, "She doesn't know how this works."  
  
In front of everyone there, Jedeite looked me over, violating me with his eyes. I refused to blush. Let my wonderful grandfather think I was still naïve, maybe it would change things.  
  
"She'll learn."  
  
Then again, I should have known it wouldn't. Wishful thinking on my part. Damn.  
  
"Come with me, Rei. We need to," he paused and smirked at Darien once more, "talk."  
  
"Is that what they're calling it these days?" said Serena acidly.  
  
Another point for the dumb blonde. Go Serena.  
  
"I want to be back before midnight," I said suddenly.  
  
I was playing at something incredibly dangerous. I was trying to see how much control I could retain over all of this.  
  
"Of course," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. It was still outstretched. He was humoring me. I knew it and so did he.  
  
I took another step forward and felt Serena's friendly embrace slip away.  
  
Meeting his eyes, I reached out my hand to his.  
  
Then, in silence, I took it.  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Pyre  
Chapter 5  
by Kayla Chavi  
Rating: R  
Genre: Drama  
Email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.envy.nu/kaylachavi/index.htm  
  
* * *  
  
It was ten steps to his car. Ten long and painful steps until we reached the bright cherry red of his car door. He opened it for me and released my hand once I had gotten in. I didn't look at him, I couldn't. His eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses anyway, so I couldn't read what was there.  
  
I really wasn't all that eager to find out what lust looked like.  
  
We drove in total and complete silence. I heard him shift and lean back in his seat. It drew my gaze to him and I had to look away quickly. He was handsome, I'd give the leech that.  
  
He drove out of the city of Tokyo and into the countryside. For some reason, I wasn't too surprised when he turned off of the main road and onto a dirt path that led into a forest. We pulled up to a very large and old mansion. He turned off the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He sat there for a moment and I didn't dare look at him.  
  
"Get out of the car," he said and his voice seemed to wrap around my insides, it scared me, yet was thrilling at the same time. I was horrified to find out that there was a dark part of me that was excited about what was going to happen. I tried to squish the feeling. He opened his door and got out, not waiting or looking to see if I was going to do the same.  
  
I got out.  
  
He led me up a long flight of granite stairs that were lightly covered with ivy and other vines. The front door was huge and looked more like it should be on a fantastical castle rather than in reality. The door was a thick wood and had iron casings across it. It must have been nearly eight feet across and twelve feet high. Just the sheer size of the door made me stop.  
  
He opened it for me and waited for me to cross the threshold. The inside was filled with a smoky gray. It wasn't thick or even dusty, just gray. Not a lot of light came through the high windows and there was no bright candle flames either. It was just gray.  
  
Spooky too.  
  
The air was cool as well. I hugged myself against the chill and jumped when the door slammed closed behind me. I made no sound as I felt the warmth of his body come to stand behind me. He didn't touch me, but I knew he was there.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
He walked past me and his shoulder brushed against mine. Again that insane dark part of me lept up and filled my body with a warmth. The same warmth from when he had kissed me. This was not going well and we weren't even in a bedroom. Shit.  
  
He continued up the central staircase and didn't look back at me. It didn't even occur to me to simply stand there and not move. I just followed him. We went past several doors and up another flight of stairs until we reached the end of one hallway. At first, I was confused as to why we went so deep into the house, but it wasn't too long before I realized that I couldn't remember they way we had come. He didn't want me to try to escape.  
  
Damnit.  
  
He opened the door for me, like a gentlemen, and waited for me to walk past him. It beguiled me and everything that I knew myself to be, to turn my back to him. He was a predator and my prey instincts were screaming to run. You don't turn your back on a predator. It's just something that only idiots do. I neither ran away nor did I fight him. I just walked into the room, keeping my back to him, and looked around.  
  
The room was absolutely breathtaking.  
  
It was shaped more like a diamond then a square. The bed was perpendicular to one corner and was a king-size four poster. The black oak gleamed in the faint lights from the setting sun. The last sunshine danced over the blankets and caught on the threads of crimson and orange. The golden drapes fluttered in the breeze and the smell of fresh air wafted through the room.   
  
The door closed behind me and I knew he was just standing there. Watching me. I couldn't suppress the shiver that went through my soul.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
I shook my head and folded my arms over my chest again, as if I was cold. I wasn't just cold, I was numb. I was numb and still completely clothed. This was starting to get worse and worse. Maybe we'd just talk and come to some form of arrangement about the deed to the temple.  
  
"Then go stand in the middle of the room."  
  
He passed me to go and stand in front of the bed. He leaned back against it and his shirt pulled across his chest. I swallowed the lump in my throat. There would be no denying it. He was a very beautiful man and wasn't going to be hard to look at. But I couldn't understand why he would try to seduce me. He already was going to have me.  
  
Maybe it would be easier if I was aroused? I don't know. For all of my talk and bravado, I really have no clue as to how all of this works. Apparently I was about to find out.  
  
Hazzah.  
  
I stood in the middle of the room and forced myself to look him straight in the eye. I wanted to show him that I wasn't afraid. That's what he wanted and I wasn't going to give him that. I wasn't going to give him any more then I had to.  
  
"Take off your school uniform."  
  
I closed my eyes. I wouldn't watch him as I did this. I toed off my shoes and bent down to take off my socks. Maybe my smelly feet would make him think twice.  
  
Yeah. Right.  
  
I faltered for a moment as I considered what to take off next. It was a debate between my shirt and skirt. I chose my shirt. Wearing a bra and underwear was like wearing a bikini, I could get to my bra and underwear. I pulled the shirt off in one smooth motion and let it fall to the floor.  
  
A flutter of cloth caught my attention and I looked up. He too had removed his shirt. He caught my surprised expression and raised an eyebrow. I couldn't help but blush as I looked over his faintly tanned muscular skin. His blue eyes held mine for a moment and he nodded, indicating that I was to continue.  
  
I reached around behind me and unzipped the back of the skirt and let it fall to a pool at my feet. I swallowed hard this time. In less then a minute I was going to be completely naked. I looked back at him to see he had mirrored my actions.  
  
Except for one minor detail. He hadn't been wearing any undergarments. He was very, very naked. My eyes widened considerably. He was already erect and my first coherent thought came out of my mouth.  
  
"There is no way that is going to fit."  
  
Okay, maybe it wasn't that coherent or intelligent. At least I had said something. That was what was important, right?  
  
He laughed quietly and shook his head like he was humoring me. He leaned back against the bed lazily. It wasn't that he was extremely large or anything. It's just that I think that I was just a little too small. I mean, he was larger then some of the tampons I had to use for really heavy days, and those were definitely not comfortable. Were all men like that? Is this why some women said that losing their virginity had been painful?  
  
It bit my lower lip and was about to take off my bra when he stopped me. "Come here."  
  
Now that was just a tad scarier then just standing in the middle of the room. It took about five tries to get myself to walk towards him. I stopped about a foot away and stood there looking at his bare chest. I was desperately trying not to look at his groin. I wasn't having very much success.  
  
"Turn around," he murmured softly.   
  
That, I was able to do. It meant I didn't have to avoid looking at him. I jumped when his fingertips touched the back of my shoulder. He trailed them down over my shoulder blades and then under my bra straps. He unhooked the bra and let it fall silently to the ground. I looked at the garment for a second. It was plain and white, nothing fancy or even that sexy.   
  
I was about to turn around again, just so I could see his expression, when he firmly stopped me by placing his hands on my waist. I froze and didn't move at all. His hands slid down and took my plain, white, school girl underwear with him. His hands traveled back up my sides and he placed feathery touches on my lower stomach and hips. It made me a little self concious. I have this little pudge that refuses to turn into muscle no matter how many crunches I do. I'm not fat, but it's still there and it made me feel unattractive.   
  
It was then that I realized that I wanted him to find me beautiful. If I was going to have sex, then I didn't want to be ugly. Hell, I'm already naked! He drew me back the last few feet until I was pressed against his nude body.  
  
There was no stopping the heat that ran through me as skin touched skin. I let out a small sigh and his arms came around me. We just stood there, naked, our bodies touching and his chin resting on the top of my head.  
  
I wasn't too startled when he began to kiss me but I did twitch. His mouth moved along the back of my neck and shoulder. He would place kisses or softly suck on the skin before moving on. His hands began to dance over my stomach and breasts. I inhaled sharply and my eyes opened as I felt his erection between us be pressed more firmly into my lower back.  
  
"Get onto the bed," he murmured into my ear. He released me and watched me almost hungrily as I went and did as I was told. Somehow he had gotten even bigger and that made me a tad more nervous.  
  
But just a tad.  
  
I sat down and was able to use my movement to get my hair over my shoulders and to cover my breasts. I felt less exposed that way. "Lay down."  
  
As soon as I did, he was over me. I hadn't even seen him move. He touched my hair as he pushed my thighs apart. I didn't look down at him, but it must have shown that I still didn't feel like it was going to work.   
  
He reached down between our bodies and kissed my skin as he made me as wet as he could with his fingers. It was almost gentle the way he was going about this. I didn't even attempt to touch him back. Hell, I had never even had a boyfriend, how was I supposed to know what to do with a lover?  
  
I must have been as ready as I was ever going to get, because he leaned down and kissed me full on the mouth. I simply kissed him back, that I could do. I had kissed him enough times to know how it at least worked. I hadn't heard him complain yet. Besides, there was no law in heaven or hell saying that I couldn't enjoy this unless Jedeite didn't want me to.  
  
The first three times it was gentle, loving almost. I climaxed repeatedly. It was odd when he first entered me, and felt like I was stretching my muscles too far. He did fit, in fact, if he didn't move it was almost comforting. When he did start moving it was pleasure that I had never felt before.  
  
The next five weren't as enjoyable. It was nearly painful, very forceful. I still climaxed but it did nothing to dull the pain. I felt bruised and battered by the end of it all.  
  
It took me about twenty minutes to realize that we were really done. He wasn't going to initiate it any more and I let myself relax. I began to shiver, for the window was still open and my sweat hadn't dried completely. My breathing slowed and I was no longer whimpering. Only then did I risk a glance at my new lover.  
  
He laid there with his eyes closed. His smooth chest was heaving as he tried to regain control of his breath. I could hear the thumping of his heart in the stillness of the room. Lazily he opened his bright blue eyes and turned his head to look at me. He slowly smiled and looked be over.  
  
"You were worth the wait," he said after a moment and rolled onto his side. He took a corner of the sheet and lightly pressed it between my breasts and ran it down my abdomen. He wiped away the remaining traces of the sex. The sheets were stained, probably beyond repair, so he used them to wipe both of us as clean as possible. I could do nothing by lay there.   
  
"No words for the beautiful priestess?" his voice was low and deep, but it resonated off the walls. "No biting comments; no professions of love?"  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I was worried you had lost your tongue," he smiled and drew idle patterns along the skin of my shoulders. "You are beautiful Hino Rei, you do realize that, right?."  
  
"I had to get you up somehow," I snapped at him and pulled away from his hand. I rolled onto my other side and curled into a ball. I still couldn't move without hurting. Everything was sore and spikes of pain lashed through me whenever I dared jostle the abused flesh. Now if I only knew what was hurting and where, then things would be much better. Don't ask me how, but I knew it would be.  
  
He just laughed and moved closer to me. He spooned me against him and sleepily tossed an arm over my waist. His lips tickled my neck before he laid back on the pillows. I was about to say something when I heard a clock start to chime.  
  
He made an irritated noise and rolled me onto my back. He leaned half over me and his eyes bore into mine. He bent down and kissed me gently. It was then I decided that is what a true lover would do. Just simply kiss you after making love.  
  
But we hadn't made love in the least, and I hated him. It completely ruined the kiss.  
  
When he pulled back, I opened my eyes to the harsh red lights of my alarm clock. It read twelve o'clock.   
  
Midnight.  
  
He had kept his word.  
  
It was only then, that I burst into tears, wailing into my pillows. I was home, naked, and in horrible pain. He had kept his word and I was home at midnight.  
  
What more could a girl want?  
  
* * *  
  
I laid there and cried for what felt like an eternity. I heard my doors open, but I couldn't move quick enough to see who it was. "Oh Gods," I heard a soft voice whisper. "Darien, she's in here!"  
  
It was Serena. I heard the sound of rushing footsteps and winced. "Don't come in," I almost begged but my voice was raw and not very loud. Had I really screamed that much to hoarsen my voice? I had blankets over me, but I was still naked. I didn't want to see anyone. Couldn't they understand that? "Please, I don't...don't have any clothes on."  
  
They didn't listen to me and the light flashed on. The abruptness of it made me blink and hide my eyes in my blankets. I felt the bed shift on both sides. "Rei?" Serena gently put her hand on my face.  
  
"Please," I whimpered, "I'm naked."  
  
"Rei, we need to get you cleaned up, alright?" Darien didn't touch me. He was being very careful and for that I was grateful. "Will you let Serena help you?"  
  
"I can't move," I whispered.   
  
There was a long period of silence and I knew that they were having one of those conversations that didn't require words. They were probably just looking at each other. I just waited for it to end, maybe I'd be lucky and fall asleep. They wouldn't bother me when I was sleeping, wouldn't it be too cruel?  
  
"Rei, would you let Darien help you?" Serena asked after a moment. I opened my eyes to see her concerned face. I looked over at Darien and winced. He looked tired, haggled, and angry. I knew it wasn't at me, but at his inability to keep me safe.   
  
He had probably been mentally flogging himself since I had been taken away. Poor guy. It made me feel a little guilty that he was here, and not at his apartment sleeping or studying. Slowly I nodded and the bed shifted again.  
  
"I'll get the bath ready," Darien said quietly and went into my bathroom. I heard the water begin to spurt into the tub. Serena helped me into a sitting position and began to wrap a sheet around me. I stopped her and shook my head.  
  
"Darien's seen it all already," I said simply.  
  
She didn't even ask when or appear to be angry in the least. She took it stride and would probably ask me about it later. It made me wonder how much Darien had told her, because I still hadn't told her anything. So she simply nodded and went and got my brush. While we waited for the bath to be ready, she brushed my hair as kindly as she could. It was matted with sweat and other things.  
  
"We thought that he would drive you back," Serena finally said, "We've been waiting outside. I came in for more tea and heard your crying," she paused. "Darien has some power that was able to make your grandfather rest."   
  
That's what I love about Serena, she knew what I was thinking without me having to say anything. I felt like a failure. It's my job to protect and worry about her, not the other way around. She shouldn't be here, she shouldn't even know.  
  
Damn it all.  
  
"He kept his word," I said finally.  
  
"I know," she answered, not faltering in her strokes at all.  
  
"It really hurt."  
  
"I'm sorry, Rei. Gods, I'm sorry."  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Never mind. It's nothing. Not important at all."  
  
* * *  
  
"Rei, it's nice to have you back in class again." Mr. d'Stormui said as class ended. I had been out of school for three days because of what had happened. I smiled slightly and just began to put my books in my backpack. I hadn't really talked all that much since I had gotten home. It was too much effort to even think but I knew that if I didn't start taking control of my life now, then it would never happen.   
  
I'm Sailor Mars, a senshi, I can handle school.  
  
Darien and Serena decided that I had to have someone with me at all times. They thought that Jedeite would be more discrete if I was in public places. I didn't really argue with them. It would be pointless to remind them that he had taken me in front of my grandfather while we were outside a popular temple. How much more public do you get?  
  
So I was waiting for Darien to come pick me up from school. We were then going to go to the Crown and meet Serena.  
  
I had predicted that the bastard wouldn't show up for at least a week. He'd give me that much time to heal before starting it all over again. I had also predicted that tonight there would be a youma attack. I was hoping that I would be wrong, but I had a nagging feeling that I would be painfully correct.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Mr. d'Stormui's voice cut through my thoughts.  
  
I blinked at him. "Excuse me?" I stuttered. Why was it that the hottest teacher at the school always caught me at my most nonverbal?  
  
He chuckled and began to erase the blackboard. "I asked if you were feeling better. You've been sick."  
  
"Oh," I know I turned a faint shade of read. "Yeah, I'm feeling better." I didn't look at him as I said this.  
  
"That's good," he said and I jumped when the door opened. I was hoping it was Darien. I was wrong, it was another student asking about our paper for that week. "Are you waiting for someone?" he asked after the student had left.  
  
I smiled sheepishly and nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Darien?"  
  
I blinked, "How'd you guess?" I flushed slightly. Mr. d'Stormui probably thought that Darien and I were dating. I don't think that he had met Serena yet, although I had already joked about her.  
  
"I didn't. He told me." My jaw dropped and he continued. "He said that there were some attacks in the area that you live in and that he was worried about you."  
  
Wonderful. Darien was trying to protect me and was enlisting his childhood friend to do it. As long as Darien didn't announce the fact that I had let myself walk into the lion's den, I think that I would be okay. Personally, having my favorite teacher know that I was willingly being raped, was not something I really wanted to do.  
  
"Darien worries too much," I muttered.  
  
Mr. d'Stormui raised an eyebrow, "Darien only worries for a reason. If it wasn't worth thinking about, he wouldn't. He's really apathetic about a lot. He's a good friend to have."  
  
I smiled slightly, "Yeah, I know." The door opened again and we both turned towards it. Darien. Great, now I could go. Have I mentioned how much I hate being treated like a child? If not, let me mention it again. I think that this whole charade is pointless. I can walk home by myself, thank you very much.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," he said as I gathered up my things.   
  
"You can make it up to me later," I muttered. I was about to say more when a flash of red caught my eye. I looked down at my desk. Sitting there was a white rose, but the tips were edged with a deep crimson. It had barely opened, still a bud. There was a black envelope that had my name in silver writing. I think my heart stopped when I recognized the elegant script.  
  
With shaking hands I opened the envelope and pulled out the black and silver piece of paper it contained. I could feel the eyes of both my teacher and Darien on me.  
  
"Rei?" Darien asked and he came over to my desk. I looked up at him and swallowed painfully.  
  
I didn't say anything as I looked back at the rose and letter. White with red. Purity and Lust. A virgin destroyed. Symbolism, my favorite thing in the universe. I am so thrilled.  
  
Darien's fingers closed over mine. "You don't have to read it."  
  
"I don't want any surprises," I managed to tell him firmly. My voice didn't waver. Woo-who. Go me.  
  
I opened the letter.  
  
~Pyre~  
Beauty. Charisma. Power. Love. Lust. Sex. All of you.  
  
It ended there. Short, yet still quite embarrassing. I would be bothered with anything less from him. Great. Peachy. Hopefully I would make it through the night.   
  
Besides, I had predicted a youma attack for tonight. I'd be disappointed in me if I was wrong.   
  
I looked up at Darien and gave my best nonchalant shrug. I crushed the paper in my hand and fought the urge to set it on fire. Igniting paper in front of your normal teacher is not a good thing if you're already a little odd.  
  
"Nothing important," I stuffed it into my bad. "Let's go."  
  
Darien caught my wrist and I flinched. It had been the first time he had forcefully touched me since that night. Sure, he had cleaned me off in the bath and had to touch me then, but he hadn't touched me in any other way.  
  
"What's it say?"  
  
"Jedeite's a pervert, that's all. Let's go now, or I'm walking home alone."  
  
I looked over at my teacher. I think I expected him to demand what was going on, or perhaps tell me that I had to go to the police about this. But he didn't. He just looked at Darien intently, almost glaring at him.  
  
Darien sighed and shook his head. Okay, how is it that these two men can have a silent conversation so easily, and they not be connected. I mean, yeah they were almost brothers when they were little, but that doesn't explain how or why they're silently yelling at each other.  
  
Mr. d'Stormui sighed quietly and ran a hand through his dark hair. "If you need help, I know someone that can help you. She was once in the same situation," he said and gathered up a stack of papers. "Just tell me if you want her name."  
  
Then he left.  
  
I got angry. Better than apathetic I guess.  
  
"What in hell have you told him?"  
  
Darien shook his head, "Jonathon doesn't need to be told. I haven't said anything to him. I respect your wishes, Rei, I wouldn't do that."  
  
"How does he know?"  
  
"He doesn't. He's just guessed. Jonathon's not what he seems. He probably wants you to talk to his..." Darien paused as if looking for the right words. "Katrine isn't his girlfriend, but he'll want you to talk to her."  
  
"Not his girlfriend?" I blinked several times. "They seem lovey enough."  
  
"Oh they are. They're definitely lovers. But Katrine just isn't the type to be a girlfriend."  
  
"They're very close, they sleep together, but she isn't his girlfriend?"  
  
"Something like that, yeah," Darien smiled slightly and picked up my bag for me. I let him take it, I suddenly wasn't in the mood to argue anymore.  
  
"That is just too weird." We walked out to his car. "Then again, I think the fact that you and Serena run into each other on a daily basis is odd."  
  
He laughed and opened the car door for me. Darien would always be a gentlemen. There are times like these that I'm a little jealous of Serena.   
  
Then I remembered that Jedeite opened the car door for me too. Next time, I'd tell Darien I could get it myself. We drove to the Crown and on the way there we chatted about random things. He didn't mention the letter to Serena or Ami.  
  
Neither did I.  
  
* * *  
  
I was right about the youma attack.  
  
Of course, I wasn't congratulating myself as the stupid bitch slammed me into a wall. I scraped my arm against the rough brick as I stood and shot another attack at it. At least my head was safe this time.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" I screamed as I knocked it far enough into her range. She hurled her tiara at it and the youma exploded. I was the closest, so I got covered in blood and guts. "Wonderful," I pulled some goop out of my hair and flung it at the ground.  
  
"Sailor Mars, look out!" I heard Tuxedo Mask yell. That in itself was surprising, for normally he was making sure that his beloved was safe, or making a cheesy speech about morality. I ducked to the side just in time for a blast of dark energy to miss me.  
  
Shit, the energy was alive. The remains of the youma began to slither over my arms and legs. Okay, so not good. Another blast came towards me and I propelled myself off the wall. Thankfully I landed on both feet and didn't break anything, but I did twist my ankle. Why was I the only senshi wearing red high heals? Moon and Mercury got boots, and I got heals. It didn't seem fair.  
  
The blood and guts were continuing to slime over my skin and I could feel it in my hair. I couldn't help but shudder as cold and wet moved along my scalp. I furiously searched for my attacker, and I had a very good idea as to who it was.  
  
I stumbled back as my heal caught on something and broke. It sent me crashing back into a warm body. The person caught me by my upper arms and I froze.   
  
"Let go of me."  
  
"If you don't let me clean you off, then this will eventually poison you, Pyre. I have no desire to see you dead." He trailed his hands down my dirty arms before grabbing my wrist and spinning me around.  
  
His blue eyes were looking down at me intently and he pressed us together. Shit, he was turned on by the way I looked. What a sicko.  
  
He ran a gloved hand through my hair and went he had pulled it out of the messy strands, his glove was covered in purple mess. He shook his hand and flung the glob to the ground. It trembled in a jelly-like mass but didn't move from it's spot.  
  
"She said let go," Tuxedo Mask's angry voice cut through the stunned silence.  
  
"If I do not clean her, then she will die," Jedeite tilted his head to the side. "Is that what you wish, Prince of Earth? For her to die?"  
  
"You're lying."  
  
Jedeite smiled and shook his head. His blond hair swayed back and forth and the softness of it touched my forehead. "I never lie, Prince, you know that." He looked down at me and pulled me even closer. "Now, Pyre, are you going to let me save your life, or are you going to die because you were too foolish to stay out of the way of an exploding youma?"  
  
"This is your fault," I accused. "If you really cared about my life, you wouldn't have put it into danger."  
  
He chuckled, "Perhaps I just want to clean that exquisite body of yours more."  
  
"Pervert."  
  
"Perhaps. Now, are you going to come with me so I may save you? Or are you going to do something vainly heroic and die in filth?"  
  
He paused and ran his gloved thumb over my lips. He leaned in close so that his mouth was near my ear. It made me shiver and he hadn't even sucked on it yet. Shit.  
  
"The choice is all yours, Pyre."  
  
Bastard. 


End file.
